


Power Rangers: Vengeance of Venjix

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: The Venjix virus returns with a vendetta. The RPM rangers unite with the last surviving rangers as well as allies from outer space as they make one final stand against their worst enemy
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Dillon/Summer Landsdown, Gemma/Flynn McAllistair, Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers, Tommy Oliver & Hayley Ziktor, Ziggy Grover/Dr. K
Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Power Rangers: Vengeance of Venjix

Earth was utterly decimated by the Venjix Virus, 99% of its population eradicated along with its forests and wildlife. Most of the planet was reduced to a barren wasteland and all that remained of human civilization lived in the relative safety of the domed city of Corinth.

In order to prevent the virus from spreading to the rest of the galaxy, after the first wave of evacuation, the planet had been isolated from the universe by means of a dimensional vortex that enveloped Earth and prevented anything from coming in and out of the planet.

For the Galactic Council, Earth was as good as dead, despite protests by Alliance Planets like Aquatar, Triforia and Kerovia to lend support.

Humanity was far from extinct though. It lived on in Eternity City of Mirinoi and five other space colonies which were launched after the success of Terra Venture.

* * *

GSA HEADQUARTERS

ETERNITY CITY

MIRINOI

"You can't be serious?" Ashley said incredulously.

Andros looked at his wife painfully as they stood alongside the other leaders in the galactic community – the ranger teams of Aquatar, KO35, Mirinoi and Triforia, the members of the Order of Meledon and the representatives of their respective planets.

"She's right. If it weren't for Earth and her heroes, the universe would still be under the tyranny of Dark Spectre." Billy Cranston, the former Blue ranger and the president of the space colony stationed over Aquatar, Poseidon protested. "All my friends … the other rangers are back there. We can't turn our backs on them."

"I understand, Billy. Believe me. If there was the slimmest chance of helping Earth without condemning ourselves to the same fate, I would gladly lead my fleet to Earth." Trey stated sadly.

"But Earth is the planet Zordon spent centuries protecting. Its his legacy." Andros said.

"No. The people of Earth are his legacy. And they live on across the universe." It was Grace Sterling, the founder of the tech corporation Promethea and the Terra Venture space colonies.

"Grace, how can you say that!" Kendrix shouted. "Our families and friends are back there."

"And most of them are already dead. The last report said only six thousand people of the entire population, which was roughly 7.2 billion made it to Corinth." Commander Stanton said. "What are the odds any of our loved ones made it through?"

"Besides we need to focus on the greater threat. We may have stalled Venjix but he will find a way around the vortex. He is a soldier of the Machine Empire after all." King Aradon stated coldly. "The Alliance needs to modify all its technology on a grassroots level so that even if Venjix comes in contact with it, he won't be able to assimilate it. My scientists would suggest an antivirus but without any reliable data on how Venjix has evolved, its near impossible but a firewall is not."

"We'll help any way we can." Grace nodded.

"It can't be how it all ends. The Earth has fended off evil for nearly 20 years. This can't be how it falls." Cassie cried. "We can't be doing nothing."

"As much as it pains me to say this, all we can do now is pray for them." Dulcea of Phaedos said. "I have faith in the planet. There are more ranger teams on Earth than any other planet."

"Most of them are retired and their powers are gone." TJ informed morosely. "Nearly all of them died resisting Venjix's first attack."

"Its more than colour and armour that makes a ranger. Once a ranger, the power never leaves you." The master warrior said, an uncanny smile lighting her face.

"What are you getting at?" Carlos asked.

"I felt a surge in the Morphin Grid. There is a new ranger team on Earth and several connections to the Grid have been revitalised. Earth is fighting back."

Cheers erupted across the hall.

"Can you identify them?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid not. The disturbance surrounding the planet is too much. However, one thing is certain. There is hope for Earth yet."

* * *

2009

EARTH

ANGEL GROVE

It was their final stand. They couldn't afford to fail, not after what just happened. Without any warning, their homes were attacked, robots and grinders suddenly appearing all over the world and waging a relentless war against humanity. Communications were out and their computers failed to work when they were needed the most. The virus took over military and turned their own weapons against them. Bombs fell from the skies turning the once lively planet into a nuclear wasteland…an endless desert with a blood red sky, air too polluted to be inhaled.

Oceans dried up and trees were reduced to ashes.

The military forces, superheroes and the power rangers were too late to stop it.

And now adding insult to injury, Venjix constructed his headquarters – an ominous castle in the outskirts of Angel Grove, right where the Command Centre of Zordon and his rangers once stood.

Unable to tolerate the blatant injustice anymore, the surviving rangers rallied together to launch a final strike on Venjix's castle.

As he saw the vast troops of grinders approaching, Jason Scott's face hardened. So many good people died, due to Venjix including Trini and Kimberly. Tommy was in a coma, having barely survived Venjix's attack on Reefside.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted, raising his master morpher. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastadon!" Zack yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Four - Green!" Adam intoned.

"Zeo Ranger Three - Blue!" Rocky was enveloped in red light, his determination to avenge the deaths of his loved ones fuelling his rage.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Kira screamed, morphing into the yellow ranger. She hadn't heard from her parents, Connor, Ethan and Trent for months, ever since Venjix shut down global communication. She had seen Tommy get mauled to a comatose state before her eyes. She knew they had little chance of surviving this encounter but they had to try.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Rose blinked away her tears transforming into the pink ranger.

Together the six charged towards the vast army, knowing fully that it might very well be their last battle.

* * *

Earth was more than just the home to the human species. It was going to be the future of the universe, the center for SPD and alien refugees.

Venjix destroyed that dream.

But not everything was lost.

The Lightspeed Rescue herded every citizen of Mariner Bay to their underwater headquarters, now called Aqua City.

The Mystic Force used their magic to seal Briarwood and the Mystic Realm from outsiders.

Andros and the astro rangers helped evacuate as many people they could from Earth to other planets like Eltar, Mirinoi, Triforia and the various Promethea space colonies.

Corinth was far from the only human settlement left. There were many who actively fought back. There were rumours that there were other domed cities in Asia and Europe that had its own protectors who deterred Venjix's attacks. It was highly possible since Dr K sent the schematics for the construction of Corinth to all world governments before escaping Alphabet Soup.

However, Earth did not receive outside help from its extra-terrestrial allies. Sadly, the need for self-preservation outweighed lending a helping hand to the planet whose heroes defeated the UAE.

They were afraid of the virus and the destruction it had caused… a feat that even the Machine Empire at its prime failed to achieve. If the virus spread throughout the universe, it would obliterate all of existence.

So they sealed the planet in a dimensional web isolating the planet and preventing any of Venjix's jets to enter outer space, leaving humanity to fight for themselves.

And they did…

* * *

3 years later...

2012

Corinth City

Dr K smiled. They had finally defeated Venjix and saved Corinth from destruction. Her fears were put to rest. She had a whole future to look forward to. A world where she was free to explore without worrying about Alphabet Soup or Venjix. She had her friends, both old and new and she had whatever bizarre connection it was, that she shared with Ziggy. Well, she'd have to sort it out eventually. She had all the time in the world. Now with no pressing concern of the city getting invaded, she was also free to finally devote her time to sort through her memories and remember her real name. She had photographic memory so it was a bit unsettling that she hardly remembered anything before Alphabet Soup. She was certain that she'd been subjected to memory altering procedure, same as Dillon and Tenaya. It would take time and effort but with help of Gem and Gemma, she was certain it was possible. After all, she did find a cure to a technorganic virus. To that, restoring locked memories would be a piece of cake.

She smiled contentedly, turning around to lock the briefcase containing the Cellshift morphers, not noticing the ominous red glare from Scott's morpher. She carried it to her lab, completely unaware that the horrors from her past were far from over and that very soon, she'd be facing the biggest battle of her life.


End file.
